


Spoons

by ikkiM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: This is for Quinn. She knows why.





	

Brienne filled two bowls with Captain Crow’s Eye cereal but added milk only to one. She left the jug sitting on the counter and grabbed two utensils from her silverware drawer before sitting down at the breakfast bar. She looked at the spoons in her hand. _Spoons_. A slightly smaller one nesting inside the larger.

Jaime liked to use a big spoon when he ate breakfast, shoveling insanely large scoops of cereal into his mouth, one right after the other, before lifting the bowl and slurping down the remaining sugary milk.

Brienne preferred the smaller spoon, having been taught from an early age that even if she didn’t look like a lady, she should have the manners of one. Not that those lessons mattered now. Nanny Roelle had been wrong, _so very wrong_ , about so many things. Brienne _had_ found a man who loved her, and not just _any_ man, Jaime Lannister, the most handsome man in Westeros. Sex wasn’t horrible and painful and awful and only done in the dark. Quite the opposite, in fact. Brienne’s face flamed, but she felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that right now, with the sun just risen, she could wake Jaime with a kiss and he’d be quite willing to do whatever she suggested.

She thought for a moment of doing just that, but she’d added milk to her cereal, and it would soon get soggy. She looked down again at the spoons. On impulse, she shifted the spoons around, fitting the larger spoon inside the smaller, noting how they fit just as well.

Brienne thought back to that first night. Jaime’s desire for her had been shocking and overwhelming, but it had been more than that. He hadn’t wanted to leave after. Instead, he’d rolled her onto her side, plastered his chest to her back, hooked one foot between her ankles and reached around to cup her breast. He’d nuzzled her hair before pressing his lips to the back of her neck and falling abruptly, but soundly asleep.

She’d barely slept that night. She wasn’t used to the heat of another body in her bed, let alone one that was always so _warm_.  Not to mention how Jaime’s hands wandered in his sleep. He would murmur and squeeze her breast before sliding his hand down her stomach then up to glide over her waist and rest on her thigh. A few times, his lips had pressed a kiss to her neck or shoulder between his light snores.

Brienne had tried to roll them over, so she could hold him. It had been awkward and uncomfortable. First, she hadn’t known where to put her hand. If it was around his waist, every time he shifted, her hand seemed too close to _down there_. Resting her hand on his thigh was weird. If she put her hand on his chest, she found herself playing with his chest hair which was distracting to them both. He kept trying to hook his leg around hers and she kept inhaling his hair. Jaime had finally rolled onto his back and pulled her forward on her stomach, half across his chest, and they both fell asleep. The next time Brienne had awakened, she was on her side, Jaime wrapped around her from behind.

That was their first night. She’d tried other times to cradle him, but there was no denying it. Unlike the flatware which fit just as well one way or the other, she and Jaime were more comfortable when he was the big spoon. Their bodies usually fit so well together. They could lock legs for abdominal crunches, run in perfect unison, and Jaime had even convinced her to dance. He’d even let her lead sometimes. They were physically matched in all things, but when it came to sleeping, Jaime always wanted her in his arms. Brienne found that she wanted that too.

Just then, those very arms slid around her waist and his lips found that spot on her neck. She leaned back into his chest.

“Why are you up so early, wench?” Jaime asked.

“I was thinking,” she answered.

“Oh?” She heard the hopeful note in his voice. “Thinking about anything _in particular_?”

Brienne held up the flatware still in her hand. “Spoons.”

She felt the laughter rumble through his chest. “Oh wench, only you would get up with the sun to ponder the silver.”

Brienne turned to face him, and he kissed her more thoroughly than was appropriate for so early in the morning. She pulled back, slightly breathless. “I have been thinking about other things too, Jaime.”

His eyes went wide. She could hear the nervousness in his voice as he asked, “Did you make a decision then?”

She nodded, “My answer is yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Quinn. She knows why.


End file.
